Sanderson Mansnoozie
Sanderson Mansnoozie, otherwise known as the Sandman or Sandy, is the Guardian of Dreams. He is quite possibly the most powerful Guardian as well as the first Guardian that the Man in the Moon selected to protect the children of the world. He is considered an elemental being made of sand which he uses to create sweet dreams for all the children of the world. Appearance Sanderson Mansnoozie, otherwise known as Sandy, is a being that is made of golden sand. He is short and round in stature and has a kind and expressive face. His outfit appears to be a night robe that is made out of the same sand material of his body, both in color and material. He can easily use his powers to manipulate what he has on or is doing, as he has been seen creating goggles and his own plane to fly around in. His entire form also seems to glow with a golden light. History Born into a family of Star Captains, Sandy rode among the depths of space on a Shooting Star, spreading sweet dreams whenever he passed by a populated world. If he heard a good enough wish, he would send back an Answer Dream. If the dream was good enough, the person would remember it and it would guide them to make their wish come true. After many years, Sandy learned of a new Shooting Star that rode faster than any other in the heavens. After noticing that the Star would slow down for shoals of Star Fish, Sandy hid among them. As he was well liked by the creatures of the cosmos, they did not flee. When the Star came close, Sandy lassoed it with his line. The Star seemed to be enraged and shot through space, trying to knock him off. After two weeks, the Star was just tame enough for Sandy to steer it. The Star knew that Sandy wanted to be it's friend and meant it no harm, but it did not tell him it's name. When learning that all Nightmares and Dream Pirates (nasty, stunted creatures who lived by consuming good dreams which made them tougher, stronger, and faster) Nightmare Men, and Fearlings had been imprisoned, Sandy had thought the occasion to be one for celebration, but instead the Star broke free from his control and shot through space heading towards a small planet. Sandy heard the terror-filled wishes and urged the star to stop. It did so and said, "My name... is Emily Jane. Please, I do not want to be feared." After explaining her tragic story to Sandy, they both agreed to ride and search for Lord Pitch. But he found them and he was a monstrous creature to behold: his skin was spectral white, his eyes dark and soulless, his mind insane and believing anything that reminded him of his daughter whom he thought dead like Sandy's new Golden Shooting Star to be torture, his body covered in a cape, and his voice beastly distorted and cruel. Pitch Black's Nightmare Galleon swarming with Fearlings, Nightmare Men, Dream Pirates, Nightmares, Shadows, and Darklings harpooned the Star and tried to drag it to its doom. Both Sandy and Emily Jane knew they must flee, for Pitch had changed too much since the events at the prison planet where the Nightmare Men and Dream Pirates, realizing that Lord Pitch's daughter wasn't dead imitated her voice to make Lord Pitch think she was with the dark creatures. And the Fearlings devoured what was left of his soul and possessed him which turned him into Pitch Black, the Boogeyman, the Nightmare King. As they tried to escape the Star was sent careering towards a small green and blue planet. Just before crashing in the sea, Sandy heard a wish, louder and clearer than any other. "I wish you well" was all the bright wish said. So Sandy slept and dreamt that all would be well. Many years later, another blessed wish was made to Sandy. "I wish that you would help." And so Sandy awoke, and when he did his island transformed into a Vessel called the Sandship that Sandy rode across the skies of the world, spreading his Dreamsand to give all good dreams and to fight the evil nightmares of Pitch Black. Personality Sandy is creative, peaceful, talkative, fierce, and passionate, all leading to his center which focuses around being a dreamer. Sandy's creativity is one of the first things that people notice about him, based on his control of the Dreamsand. His ability to not only create dreams for others but also manipulate his powers to fit his needs shows he is a creative Guardian that encourages creativity to those around him. Beneath his creativity, Sandy is a peaceful being that does not work to shine above others. Although he is arguably the most powerful of the Guardians, he tends to step back and let others shine instead. He also tends to avoid fighting, showing more joy in spreading fun after the battle with Pitch Black through the creation of dreams and wishes to distract and calm the children. Despite the fact that Sandy appears to be unable to talk, he actually is a very talkative spirit. He was the first one to volunteer to explain the situation to Jack, using symbols in the effort to explain what the message was from the Man-in-the-Moon. As he continues on, he often is part of group conversations despite his lack of ability in being able to speak. Underneath all of his peaceful and creative ways, Sandy is a fierce spirit. He loves all of the children of the world and will fight his hardest to protect them and their dreams. This is shown in just how powerful he is while fighting with Pitch, as he is able to use a great amount of power to take the evil spirit down when the other Guardians cannot. He will do whatever it takes, even put himself in harm's way, to make sure he protects those he cares about. Finally, his center focuses around the concept of dreams, and he does what he can to foster and cultivate the dreams of others. As long as he is able to help the children of the world sleep and dream of beautiful things, he will help them thrive and grow as is his duty as a Guardian. Powers and abilities The Sandman's main power is his control over dreamsand, a golden-like sand that he uses to send sweet dreams to all the children of the world. This sand allows children to chase their pleasant dreams and fulfill their wishes, as well as provide them with a peaceful rest to give them energy and emotional stability. When Pitch Black replaces the Dreamsand with Nightmare Sand, the effect on the children of the world is very apparent as they become irritable and agitated and lose faith in the other Guardians, probably making Sandman the most important member of the team (hence why he was Pitch's first target). In addition to using his dreamsand to create good dreams for children, he also can form his sand into anything he desires. This can be in the form of symbols used for communication, or weapons that he can use to fight, and he most often uses his Goldsand as Dreamsand whips to fight Pitch and his Nightmares, Dream Pirates, Nightmare Men, and Fearlings. Finally, he can hover and float like a balloon, although he most often stands on a floating platform of sand that appears like a cloud. Weapons As stated above, Sandy's main choice of weapon is the use of his Dreamsand in the form of Golden whips. He can control them and expand them to the length needed, and they are surprisingly sturdy as they can strike solid items as well as lift others up to throw them vast distances. When he is not using whips, he can manipulate his sand into other weapons to fit his needs, one example being a plane that he used to fly through the Nightmares. Whatever Sandy can dream up, he can manipulate his sand to turn into and use when fighting against others. Role in the Crossover Sandy is another very popular character that is placed in the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons universe. More often than not, he is shown as a guide to others. He still will be kept as a soft-spoken, if not a silent individual, but he still holds an important and powerful place among supporting characters to the Big Four. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup and Sandy have been documented toward having an odd relationship. Because Hiccup is good at nonverbal communication with Toothless, he often is one to really understand Sandy when the Guardian is portrayed as being a mute. In turn, Sandy has often been shown to contain a deep respect and affection for Hiccup's dreams and goals, mostly for the drive Hiccup has towards his fellow Vikings and his study of dragons. It is possible that Sandy has helped Hiccup foster his belief in his dreams and exploration for solutions outside of the norm. Jack Frost In the Rise of the Guardians film, Sandy is a Guardian along with Jack, and therefore establishes a strong bond with the Winter spirit. He often is shown as a silent companion, although he is largely respected by Jack even before the boy becomes the Guardian of Fun. This can be seen with how Jack already recognizes the Sandman when he sees the Golden Dreamsand each night. Sandy appears to really respect Jack and shows a true belief for the spirit boy throughout the film. Outside of their film relationship, Sandy is always shown as being close to Jack. This is possible because of the relationship Sandy already has with Jack, and how the two seem to have a lot in common that they could relate on. Jack is often shown conversing with Sandy, sometimes as a confidant and other times simply because they both are Guardians that keep each other company. In many fanfictions, Jack would often find a way to communicate with Sandy despite his inability to speak, usually via sign language. Merida DunBroch Authors have shown Merida as having a complex relationship with Sandy. Merida has been shown to find Sandy as an odd and frustrating individual to talk to, possibly because she would struggle to understand him when he is quiet. This also could be because Sandy understands her dreams and may try to guide her toward understanding them as well. Although Sandy understands what she wants, it could be that Merida is too stubborn to listen to the man and make the effort to follow his direction, being such a fierce individual who wants to find things on her own. Rapunzel Corona Many people show Rapunzel as having the strongest connection to Sandy for a few reasons. The main connection that the two have is through Rapunzel's belief in pursuing and achieving her dreams. She is a vast dreamer, and her artistic nature and constant drive to accomplish her dream to see the lights is something that Sandy respects and nurtures. They also have a lot of personal connections, being very fierce under the dreamer personality traits that they both have, and this can often cause them to connect quickly and easily as friends and companions. Comparison to the Books Physical Appearance in the Books Unlike the other guardians, Sandy's physical appearance in the books is startlingly similar to his appearance in the movie. Unlike the film, however, the book version has him slightly smaller body, something that is enunciated by the length and width of his hair. His body is also more realistically proportioned, as opposed to the film version's oval-shaped head and cone-like body. Role in the Books Concept Art (Concept Art sketched and submitted for original film is credited to Chris Appelhans and Shane Prigmore) '' rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_142.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_145.jpg 640px-Christian_Scheurer_Sandy_Concept_art.png rise-of-the-guardians-concept-art-sandman.jpg '' Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Rise of the Guardians Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Guardians of Childhood Category:Immortals Category:Guardians of Childhood Characters